looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
There Auto Be a Law
There Auto Be a Law is a 1953 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot In a discussion of automobiles and their advancements throughout the last few decades, a meek, short man with a mustache and glasses is seen in many of the sketches. Gags include: * A pan across many motorists stuck on the road (some of which are beating each other up or yelling at one another) because a woman in the first car is too busy putting on lipstick to drive. * A man treating his car like a horse, whipping it to make it go faster. * A bridge that has half the toll, but that's because it's only half finished. * The meek man parking his car in a lot and getting it back in a paper-thin condition. * The meek man measuring his car before putting it in a friend's garage, but accidentally hit the car on a tree branch. * The meek man looking both ways before crossing a rural road but still getting hit by a fast-speed car. * The meek man allowing a stranded motorist to siphon some of his gas, only to swallow the gasoline and begin sputtering down the road like a car. * The meek man being towed by a fellow motorist but the car frame getting ripped off when the other driver leaves in a hurry. * The meek man repeatedly stopping at a hamburger stand on a freeway, asking for directions off the freeway. The hamburger stand man eventually realizes he doesn't know the way off the overpass and had to open the stand to keep from starving to death. The meek man does the same, only his stand sells mustard and pickles to accompany the burgers. Censorship * On the WB, the part with the man siphoning gasoline and acting like a car after swallowing too much of it was cut, similar to how "Lumber Jerks" was edited and for the same reason (to keep impressionable viewers from imitating the stunt in real life and ending up sick and/or dead from it). Curiously, Cartoon Network and Boomerang (which edited out gasoline swallowing scenes in "Showbiz Bugs" and "Curtain Razor") allowed the gasoline siphoning scenes from this short and "Lumber Jerks" to play uncut. Gallery Cb5d60a332c3441f013bcf416c4ebcdb.jpg External Links * Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1953 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Spot Gag Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by John T. Smith Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:One-Shot Cartoons